onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 583
Chapter 583 is titled "Gray Terminal - The Final Destination of the Uncertainty". Cover Page Absalom and Hogback attending a "konkatsu", an activity involving looking for potential brides or grooms, at a beach. Short Summary Young Luffy discovers Ace's hideout and meets Ace's friend, Sabo. The two tie Luffy up and plan on killing him, until they hear a few crew members of the Bluejam Pirates, whom Ace stole treasure from, looking for Ace and Sabo. The two of them hide, leaving Luffy still tied up. The Bluejam Pirates capture Luffy and interrogate him, but Luffy does not reveal the whereabouts of the money. Long Summary Young Luffy tries to adjust to his new home with Dadan however he struggles since the Mountain Bandits wish to use Luffy to do their errands. Young Luffy then tries to go out into the woods around his new home to search for food and get to know young Ace. However, Ace appears to not want anything to do with Luffy at all. He then blocks every path that Luffy takes to follow him and Luffy finds another way around to follow Ace as he comes home injured from fighting wild animals. After three months of following Ace and taking on almost every tough animal in the woods, Luffy finds Ace's hideout. Also at Ace's hideout, there is a 10 year old boy named Sabo. It is revealed that Ace and Sabo have been stealing money and other valuables and hiding them so they can purchase a pirate ship of their own and become pirates someday. This excites Luffy since he too wants to be a pirate. Ace and Sabo get angry that Luffy knows where their money is hidden and they tie him to a tree and decide to kill him. After tying Luffy up, both struggle to decide which one of them should actually kill Luffy. Before they can do anything, they hear the voices of some adults. It turns out they are pirates of the Bluejam Crew lead by Captain Bluejam. The two pirates, Porchemy and an unknown crewmember are then seen talking about Ace and Sabo. It turns out Ace had stolen money from the pirates and now Porchemy and the other crewmate want it back. As the two try to hide, they notice Luffy is now missing and the Bluejam Pirates have somehow taken him captive. The Pirates start to interrogate him hoping to find out where their stolen money is hidden. Luffy pretends to not know anything, making pirates resort to taking him away for questioning. The chapter ends as Ace and Sabo see how much trouble Luffy is in as he leaves with the two Bluejam pirates. Quick References Chapter Notes *Sabo is seen for the first time. *Sabo and Ace have been collecting money to buy a pirate ship. *During the scene between Luffy first leaving the house and Ace attacking him on the bridge, his shirt changes design. The image on the front goes from a 56 to an anchor and then back to a 56. This is a mistake on Oda's part as the scenes where the shirt changed designs all occurred on the same day. *Porchemy of the Bluejam Pirates is introduced. Characters : first introduction : first appearance 4: first mention Site Navigation ca:Capítol 583 it:Capitolo 583 es:Capítulo 583